


When I see you again

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Duelling, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: AUThere are rumours going around Europe of someone singlehandedly tracking and taking down followers of Grindelwald. The dark wizard is intrigued and wants to meet this person, but maybe he should've left this alone.





	When I see you again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_1943_

_Gellert Grindelwald P. O. V_

I was standing on an open spot in a forest that was surrounding my castle, waiting with my closest followers. Over the past year, there had been rumours going on of someone tracking my important followers down and taking them down as well. It was clear that someone was against me, but this person moved in the shadows, making it impossible for us to know who it was. 

I had gotten curious about this one-man army, so I had my followers spread out the rumour of that I was in France, only to have an ambush ready. It backfired as aurors had swarmed my followers and I lost at least fifty men. Every single attempt to trap this person failed, either the aurors showed up or the person managed to actually fight my followers off, even if they outnumbered him or her.

One of my men had returned bleeding from where his leg was cut off. Once he was healed and the bleeding was stopped, he told us about how a shadow had suddenly attacked them out of nowhere, disappearing and reappearing so fast and always shooting spells at them that were almost as powerful as I was. They hadn't been able to stand a chance. I had actually felt a slight worry about this.

I had asked my loyal follower Queenie to look into the man's mind and see if there were any clues about the mysterious person's identity. She had looked, but saw that the person was wearing a hooded cloak, their face hidden. The only thing that she could decipher was that it was a woman, considering her height and body shape. I had relaxed slightly at that, relieved that it wasn't my old friend Albus.

I had let a new rumour spread and this time, I was going to face this woman myself. I wanted to see how strong she was. That was what we were waiting for right now: to see if she took the bait or sent aurors instead. I could see that Vinda was getting a bit anxious. "What if she doesn't come?" She muttered and I could see that some of my other followers were feeling the same. 

I was about to answer, when a voice came from the tree line. "Now, that would be just plain rude." The voice said and a cloaked figure stepped out from the trees, wand at the ready. I glanced at Queenie, but the voice spoke up, before she could. "Oh, don't rely on your precious legilimens pet, Grindelwald. I spent years building up my mental walls." She advised and I mentally groaned. That was one advantage thrown out of the window. 

I always had Queenie read their minds to find their weakness, catching them by surprise. It was a shame that Credence had died a few years go. The woman stepped closer. "Now, are we doing this fair and square or am I going to be jumped by your pets, the minute that it goes bad for you?" She asked mockingly. I glared at her words, deeply thinking. She had clearly done her homework about me.

"I will sent them away if you reveal your identity." I bargained and I could barely see a smirk from underneath the hood. "Seems fair." She muttered, before pushing her hood down. Her short, brown hair had white blonde streaks in them and her right eye was green, while the other one was blue. "Hello, father." She said in a dry tone, smirking at my reaction. I couldn't believe it. Irma had disappeared with our child and now that child was standing in front of me. 

Snapping out of my thoughts, I upheld my end of the bargain and told my followers to leave. They did so under heavy protests. Once they were gone, I turned back to my daughter. "You do not have to do this, my child. You could join me and fight for a better world." I told her. She simply glared at me. "And make my mission and the promise that I made worthless? No, thank you." She snapped, her eyes full of hate.

I sighed in disappointment and was about to fire my first spell, when I suddenly felt a cutting pain in my arm. I looked and saw a deep cut under my shoulder. I looked back and saw her smirking at me, wand pointed towards me. I got serious and shot a spell back, which she dodged. From that point on, it was just a back-and-forth of spells and magic. She was very powerful, her anger fueling her spells. I shook my head and focused on the duel.

_3rd person P. O. V_

Both foes were equally matched. Grindelwald was more powerful, but his daughter was younger and faster. For every powerful spell that her biological father conjured up, she had shot two, quick, less powerful spells at him, wearing him down. This continued on for at least an hour, until the young woman saw an opportunity and disarmed him, the elder wand flying out of his hand. Grindelwald was so shocked about being disarmed, that the very powerful stunners that followed, blasted him backwards.

Binding him with the most powerful spell that she could think of, the young witch slowly walked towards him, her eyes cold and full of hate. Grindelwald could just turn his head to watch her coming towards him. "We could've been great together." He muttered once she had arrived. The witch kneeled down next to him, her expression like stone. "I don't think so. You destroyed my life. I hate you more than anyone. I'd rather die than join you." She spat.

He looked at her in confusion, wondering what she meant with that, but she ignored it and stood back up again, shooting of a bird patronus into the dark of the forest. Several minutes later, dozens of aurors popped in, led by the Austrian head of the aurors and Theseus Scamander. The red-haired man immediately smiled at the woman. "Well done, Marion. The aurors wil take it from here." He said, giving her a one armed hug, knowing that she was tired

Marion smiled at him, her shoulders sagging a bit. "You're very welcome, uncle Theseus, but there are still some followers in the castle." She warned. Theseus and the Austrian head of aurors nodded at this, before the aurors started to take the dark wizard in. Grindelwald looked at his daughter one more time, only to receive a ice cold, hate-filled glare in return, before he was apparated away.

Theseus squeezed his niece's shoulder. "Ready to go home?" He asked and Marion nodded. One international portkey later, Marion was desperately trying to keep her food in, breathing deeply and leaning on a desk. No matter how old she was, she still couldn't stand those things. Theseus chuckled at her face, before going with her trough the floo to the Scamander mansion once she felt a bit better.

Arriving in the living room of the mansion, the young witch felt a big weight finally fall off her shoulders. While it didn't feel like home as much as the Graves mansion in America did, she always felt more relaxed here, especially after such a long journey that had taken a lot out of her. Seeing a familiar suitcase lying on the floor with its lid open, she smiled and climbed down the stairs, followed by her uncle.

The shed was empty, so Marion quickly went on to the enclosures. While not as big as it had once been, the case was still full of magical creatures, many of which greeted Marion and and Theseus happily. They greeted them too as they walked through the case. Seeing Newt working ahead, Theseus walked a bit faster and greeted him. Newt looked up and smiled, before giving his brother a hug, not noticing Marion yet.

Newt glanced at Marion, before looking back at his brother. His eyes immediately snapped back and widened at seeing his daughter standing there. Marion sheepishly waved back. Newt let his brother go and flew towards his daughter. Marion immediately sagged in relief at feeling her father's arms around her and buried her face in his shoulders. Newt held her tightly against him, stroking her hair.

Pulling back slightly, Newt cupped his daughter's face, tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart. I was so worried about you." He whispered, before hugging her again. Marion immediately hugged him back, relieved to be home. "I'm here, papa. I'm back home and guess what?" She asked pulling back again. Newt looked at her in confusion and she pulled the elder wand from her pocket. 

"I got him." She said, jumping slightly up and down. Newt slowly covered his mouth in shock, glancing between his daughter and the wand. He quickly pulled Marion into yet another embrace and let out a soft sob, before starting to cry even louder. Tears in her own eyes, the witch rubbed her father's back. "I know, papa. I know. He can't hurt us anymore. I upheld my promise to stop him. He's gone." She whispered, before holding him even tighter

They went to the living room, where Marion told her father and uncle what had happened, before Theseus explained what was going to happen now. During his explanation, Marion slowly fell asleep with her head on her papa's shoulders. Theseus left for his own home after taking the elder wand for evidence and Newt carried his daughter to bed to bed and tucked her in. He was about to leave, when a hand gently gripped his wrist. 

He turned around and saw his daughter look at him. "Stay." She whispered. He smiled at her and pulled off his shoes and coat, before joining Marion and wrapping his arms around her like she was still the innocent, little girl that she had been once. "Papa, can we visit daddy tomorrow or next week?" He heard Marion ask. He smiled tearfully and kissed the top of her head. "Of course." He whispered, before father and daughter fell asleep. 

 _A few days later_. 

".... and that is when the aurors apparated in and took him into custody." Marion finished her tale as she was sitting on the grass and looking at the sky. There was no answer, but she hadn't expected any. She looked down and ripped out some grass. "His trial is in a few weeks. Most of his followers are already captured and he has magic suppressing cuffs on. I do sincerely hope that he won't break out again." She muttered.

Silence filled the air and Marion frantically wiped away some tears, before taking a deep breath. "Wow. I've been so used to Grindelwald terrorising our world that it will be weird to have peace. At least now, I can finally start learning to be a healer. I love you, dad, but being an auror is nothing for me. I spent the last year hunting down dark wizards and that was more than enough." She explained. 

Marion had gone to Hogwarts as her papa and uncle had decided that it was too dangerous for her to go to Ilvermorny. After school, they had refused to let her start training as they feared that Grindelwald would take her. Marion sighed and stood up, before turning around and kissing the headstone that she had been leaning against. "I love you, daddy. I miss you. I'll look after papa." She promised, before starting to walk to the exit, where Newt was waiting. 

After Grindelwald had killed Percival while impersonating him, Newt had taken his daughter and fled back to England. The next few months/years had been the worst as father and daughter did their best to cope with the loss of their father/husband. Both of them barely smiled and even Theseus and Leta were unable to help them, even though they were grieving as well, but they knew that Newt and Marion had suffered the heaviest blow. 

Marion and Newt looked back one more time and stared. Above the headstone was a vague outline of a man visible. Kind, brown eyes were looking at them with so much love in them that the father and daughter duo felt their own fill with tears. The spirit smiled at them, before blowing them a kiss and disappearing. A gust of wind blew caressed their faces, like someone was hugging them. Marion and Newt shared a look, before embracing.

Tears rolled down their cheeks, but they felt better than they had in ages. Pulling back, they simply smiled and grabbed each other's hand, before apparating to the Graves mansion for the first time in more than a decade. It was time that they put it behind them and looked to the future. As they were walking towards the front door, Marion had to think of a song that she had heard, while hunting Grindelwald's followers.

_"It's been a long day without you, my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."_

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that the next one-shot will be pure fluff. I promise. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
